The Dreams We Have When Awake
by paranoia.pink
Summary: Sasuke has a mission, and Naruto can small him fro a long way away.


Sasuke didn't recognize him at first. It had been years, and they had both grown up unbelievably fast. They were adults now, but Sasuke would have known those shoulders, those feet, those hands, anywhere. He had, after all, been dreaming of him secretly for years, imagining the changes, the growth, the different timbre of Naruto's voice.

Seeing him from the doorway, Sasuke could almost see the young teenager Naruto had been, captured in a serene moment, like in a painting. But there were more differences than he had anticipated; the hair was more red than blond now, and he was wearing plain blue scrubs. Most of all though, it was the stillness. He was facing the window, _too still to be Naruto_, Sasuke thought. Naruto didn't relax, he didn't give in. Naruto was never still.

Except he was. His arms were folded on the windowsill, his body leaning and relaxed, his head resting gently against the window. The large empty room was deserted except for the two of them, and for a second all Sasuke wanted to do was stand there a little, soaking up the sun and Naruto's presence. It had been years, but the dead-last's aura was still the same. Probably the same smile too, but Sasuke wouldn't have a chance to see that; he had a job to do. The sun made dust motes gleam in the air, and Naruto's hair blazed; Sasuke really wished he didn't have to do this.

Sasuke walked up towards him, masking his chakra completely, trying to be as silent as possible. A foot away, he moved quickly, pressing his body flush against Naruto's and a kunai tightly against his throat. No one could heal from a severed artery, not even a demon fox. To his surprise, Naruto didn't start, didn't move at all. Was Naruto drugged? Sasuke thought he must be when the other man's body relaxed back against his.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured, turning his head so that his lips brushed Sasuke's neck. "Bastard, what are you doing here?" Chilled by Naruto's soft, vacant voice, Sasuke looked down. Naruto's eyes were gleaming purple, which was alarming; even more alarming was their dreamy, dull quality. Naruto's hands moved up slowly, claws clotted with blood, but instead of reaching for the weapon he clutched, they simply clasped loosely around Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto. I'm here to... to say I'm sorry. For everything, back then." Naruto didn't even blink, just kept looking lazily at him. "Do you forgive me?"

"No," Naruto whispered, grinning. His teeth gleamed.

"Why not?"

Naruto's grin widened, eerily showing all his teeth, all the way down to the molars. "Bastard, didn't you know?" Naruto reached down and took Sasuke's hand, moving it up, to over his heart. "I hate you," he said gently. "It took years, but. You left me… all alone. With _it_. Bastard." Naruto swallowed, emotion showing through, finally.

Sasuke couldn't say anything for a minute, frozen by unfamiliar feelings. This... this was not Naruto. Or it was, but it wasn't. His grip around the kunai loosened, but Naruto didn't move away, or instantly take advantage of the weakness. Naruto just breathed in deeply, licking his lips. "I could smell you, you know. Behind me, walking up the stairs, coming down the street. Walking through the doors and past all the guards. So many people, but I could tell it was you." Naruto's eyes focused for an instant, "Are you here to kill me?"

"Yes," Sasuke breathed. He could smell Naruto too, a soft scent that reminded him of home and explosives – saltpepper, maybe? - at the same time. It was his mission, given to him by Tsunade; the only reason he had been forgiven, and the only reason he had come; Naruto was right here in his arms, smiling gently at him.

"Good." Naruto pressed back against him, inhaling sharply. "I wouldn't let anyone else do it, you know. Not even Granny." He chuckled a little. "The fox doesn't like her much, I'm afraid. But it likes _you_, Sasuke. It likes you a lot." As though to emphasize his point, Naruto reached down and lightly rubbed at Sasuke's crotch.

Focus. Sasuke tightened his suddenly lax grip on his weapon. "And you?" Will you let me do this?

Naruto looked out of the window again and didn't answer. Sasuke realized that from this angle the Hokages' mountain was clearly visible; it was probably like vinegar in a wound to see it every day.

"I killed her you know. Not the fox. Me. I think..." Naruto's voice trailed off. Hollowly, "I think I just got tired of her making excuses for me. Sakura never did know when to stop pushing. The old me never would have done that. I'm changing, I think." With an indolent grin, Naruto added, "I'm the villain now, Sasuke, and you're the hero. Will you bring me back home? Or try?" His claws tightened around Sasuke's hand, pressed it firmly to his heart at the same time he nuzzled Sasuke's throat, almost a threat. "I don't want to be someone I would have hated. Back when I was just me."

Sasuke searched wildly for anything that would make sense, that would make Naruto understand, even if it was just now, in the last minute of his life. "You still smell the same as back then too. I… Naruto. You still smell the same."

Naruto made a small sharp sound, his nose rubbing against Sasuke's neck. Whirling to look out the window, Naruto leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the glass and dragging Sasuke with him, shoulders tense.

And then Naruto nodded sharply, claws digging into Sasuke's free hand. Sasuke made it quick, moving his hand abruptly deep and across. Blood splattered wetly against his face and hand.

Sasuke dropped the body, empty of both its guests, and turned around. He walked down the stairs, and past the guards of Naruto's prison, and could feel the frission of the wards as he left. Going down the street, he rubbed absently at the slick blood slippery between his fingers. When he licked his lips, he could taste it.

A/N: So... this must have been done a hundred times already, but I had a dream about this so of course, I had to write it down. If you want a _much_ better done rendition of this same Sasuke kills Naruto because he's a horrible fox demon so-on-and-so-forth concept, look for "Smoke in Spring" by Saro.


End file.
